Print magazines have been eager to find a way to present supplemental electronic content to users, in addition to their printed content. Conventional techniques may rely on machine-readable markers associated with specific sets of content (e.g., a page, an ad, a specific story or article, and/or other sets of content) to identify printed content and access supplemental electronic content. Other conventional techniques may rely on online supplemental content that is organized and/or indexed such that a user may successfully search for supplemental electronic content that is related with specific sets of content in a printed publication. For example, a print magazine may have an electronic online counterpart, such as a web magazine, access to which may e.g. be available to subscribers of the print magazine.
A variety of products exists that recognize images, such as used in printed content, and then direct users to internet search results associated with a recognized image. These systems tend to only identify images, not specific publications or content therein, and to indiscriminately provide search results regardless of the context in which the image appears.